A Cat And Mouse Story
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: Personally, I Blame Pikachu For What Happened, STUFF BUNEARY AND JIGGLYPUFF!
1. I Blame Pikachu!

_**I, am, messed, up. At least that's what you'll be thinking when you're finished reading this…**_

_**Oh! And pika's a girl in this by the way!**_

_**Pikachu: pika! Pikachu!**_

_**Ash: huh? Pikachu, what's the matter?**_

_**Pikachu was waving her arms in the air and jumping up and down to get ash's attention, she grabbed ash's pokedex and started pressing buttons**_

_**Ash: hey! Pikachu that's mine!**_

_**Pikachu pressed one more button and scanned herself with the pokedex**_

_**Pokedex: known attacks: thunderbolt, volt tackle, iron tail and attract**_

_**Ash: attract? What's that?**_

_**Misty: pikachu, you learned a knew move?**_

_**Pikachu: pika!**_

_**Ash: hmm, let's see what it does!**_

_**Ash pushed a button**_

_**Pokedex: attract, this is a move which infatuates pokemon of the other gender and makes them less likely to attack**_

_**Ash: awesome, a new move!**_

_**Prepare for trouble!**_

_**And make it double!**_

_**Ash: 'sigh'**_

_**ONE MOTTO LATER**_

_**Dat's right!**_

_**Ash: what do you guys want now?**_

_**Jessie: I'll give you three guesses!**_

_**Misty: um, pikachu?**_

_**James: how'd ya know?**_

_**Misty: just lucky I guess,**_

_**Ash: are we gonna battle or what?!**_

_**Jessie: okay, go Ekans!**_

'_**ping'**_

_**Ekans!**_

_**Jessie: Ekans, wrap!**_

_**Ekans moved in to wrap up pikachu but missed as pikachu jumped back**_

_**Ash: alright pikachu, time to try your new move!**_

_**Pikachu: pika! Pika, pika,**_

_**Pikachu winked and a big pink heart came floating towards Ekans**_

_**Ekans: …?**_

_**Jessie: don't just slither there, dodge!**_

_**Ekans slid out of the way and the heart continued floating in the same direction while Ekans lost to a thunderbolt and James sent out Koffing**_

_**As the heart floated, it approached Meowth who was writing down a reminder on a notepad to get more milk and it hit him**_

_**Meowth: huh, what de?**_

_**Meowth shook his head and looked around until he spotted pikachu, suddenly he started to turn red and some hearts appeared around his face, unfortunately his new found love for Pikachu was just about the exact time that they were sent blasting off**_

_**Jessie: great, next time we don't let them know we want Pikachu!**_

_**James: somehow I think they'll know!**_

_**Meowth: ah, Pikachu!**_

_**James: …?**_

_**Jessie: …?**_

'_**ding'**_

_**Ash: hmm, oh well Pikachu, maybe we'll get to try out that knew move tomorrow!**_

_**Pikachu: Pikachu! 'yawn'**_

_**Misty: well, goodnight you two!**_

_**Ash: goodnight misty!**_

_**Pikachu: pika!**_

_**Wherever team rocket are,**_

_**Jessie: goodnight James!**_

_**James: g'night Jess! G'night Meowth! …Meowth?**_

_**Meowth was scribbling on the notepad again**_

_**James: Meowth, what're you writing now?**_

_**James grabbed the paper and took a good look**_

_**James: …8(**_

_**It was about 13 pages of pictures of Pikachu and hearts**_

_**James: …Meowth are you feeling okay? Huh?**_

_**James waved his hand in front of Meowth's face but he just kept staring into space**_

_**James: …Jessie, did you drug him or something?**_

_**Jessie: …no, just go to sleep, he'll be fine!**_

_**James: …okay then,**_

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

_**Jessie and James were fast asleep, but Meowth was still staring at the stars,**_

_**Meowth: 'sigh' I gotta find dat Pikachu, I just gotta!**_

_**Well? Do you think I'm messed up in the head yet? :D**_


	2. Pikachu Gets A SHOCK!

**Here's another chapter of complete and utter random weirdness! Yay!**

**James: ……..8O**

**Jessie: …uh, James? Hellooooooo?**

**James: …….did you hear that?!**

**Jessie: what?**

**James: ………he's been saying it over and over,**

**Jessie: what, what?! For the love of mew! Is he gay?! Is he suicidal?! Is he dead?!**

**James: …….he's in love!**

**Jessie: …that's it? Haven't we been through this before?**

**James: …….listen!**

**Meowth: ………mmm, love you Pikachu!……..**

**Jessie: ……..80 okay, now I'm freaked out too!**

**James: …….that makes two of us!**

**Jessie: alright, I think I've heard enough to know that this needs explaining!**

**Jessie nudged Meowth with her foot and he opened his eyes**

**Meowth: …mmm, whattsa matta Jess?**

**Jessie: what's the matter with me? What's the matter with **_**you**_**?!**

**Meowth: notin's de matta wit me, I feel great!**

**Jessie: gee, I wonder why?**

**James: so Meowth, anything to tell us?**

**Meowth: mmm, can't tink of anyting!**

**Meowth got up and stretched**

**Jessie: sure you don't want to think a little harder?**

**Meowth: so, what's our next plan? I can't wait ta catch Pikachu!**

**Jessie: I'll bet you can't!**

**Twerps,**

**Ash: 'yawn' so Pikachu, did ya sleep well?**

**Pikachu: pi Pikachu, pika pi-pika Pikapi! (actually, you kept kicking me last night, which is why I hid your hat!)**

**Ash: oh that's good! Now, where's my hat?**

**Pikachu: heheheh…**

**Suddenly a figure lunged out of the bushes and tackled Pikachu**

**Ash: ah! A wild pokemon! Pikachu, thunderbolt!**

**Pikachu: pika- CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!**

**Pikachu thunderbolted everything in sight because he has bad aim like that and Meowth and ash landed in a heap**

**Ash: …….I meant the pokemon…..**

**Meowth: ………..Dat's tough love!……**

**Ash: Meowth? Oh, what're you here for now?**

**Meowth: I'm here for Pikachu!**

**Ash: that's what I thought! Okay Pikachu, do your thing!**

**Pikachu: pika-**

**Meowth: wait, wait! Ya got it all wrong!**

**Meowth jumped behind misty and she called Pikachu off**

**Pikachu: alright Garfield, you got 10 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't light you like a firework on the fourth of July! 9...8...7...6...**

**Meowth: AH!, UH,UH, LOVE!!!**

**Meowth jumped into misty's pull string bag and Pikachu froze**

**Ash: …sorry, I was watching a Pidgey and a Spearow fighting, what's going on?**

**Misty: ……I-I don't know……..**

**Pikachu: did you just say what I think I heard?**

**There was no reply**

**Pikachu: um, hello?**

**Misty pulled Meowth out of her bag by his tail and found that he had found the candy she kept at the bottom of her bag**

**Meowth: 'gulp' what's dat my little pika-pal?**

**Pikachu: …**

**Ash: what did he just say?**

**Misty: I'm not sure whether to find this cute or sick,**

**Meowth: well, I don't care whatcha say about us, I love Pikachu an Dat's dat!**

**Ash: is this a trick? Where's Jessie and James?**

**Meowth: we uh, we had a fight,**

**Misty: why?**

**Meowth: because, dey didn't believe dat pika an me could be together edder, but we'll show em, won't we Pikachu?**

**Pikachu: …**

**Meowth: …Pikachu?**

**Misty: uh, can you give me and Pikachu a minute alone?**

**Meowth: okay!**

**Misty dropped Meowth, dragged Pikachu into her tent and slapped her back to conciseness**

**Pikachu: wha, what happened? I blacked out for a minute there,**

**Misty: Pikachu, what're you gonna say?**

**Pikachu: say about what?**

**Misty: to Meowth,**

**Pikachu: oh my gosh, that actually happened?!**

**Misty: YES! Now what are you going to say?**

**Well, what will Pikachu say? Who knows! Also, is anyone other than me finding Pikachu being a girl weird?**


	3. Answers, Titanic And Notes

**So, will Pikachu say yes? Well, probably, I mean, if she didn't then the story would end pretty quickly, but how will she do it?**

**Meowth: so Pikachu, 'gulp' whddaya say?**

**Pikachu: well, after thinking a lot about it, misty has helped to convince me, that I could give it a shot!**

**Meowth: yay!**

**(jumps up and hugs misty)**

**Tanks twerpette, I always liked you best outta de tree dat fancied dat twerp!**

**Misty: well really, it was, hey wait a minute!**

**Meowth jumped down and hugged Pikachu**

**Pikachu: …..okaaaaay, still finding this a little weird, little space please?**

**Ash: okay, so someone explain to me what's going on here?**

**(Misty whispers to ash)**

**Ash: WHAT?! THAT'S SICK! HE'S A CAT AND SHE'S A RAT!!!**

**Meowth jumped up and scratched ash**

**Ash: OUCH! What was that for?!**

**Meowth: Dat's for sayin bad tings about my Pikachu! She's a mouse, NOT A RAT!**

**Pikachu: uh, gee thanks Meowth,**

**Meowth: so, ya wanna do something?…together?**

**Pikachu: uh, well, we could, uh, misty?**

**Misty: well, you could watch a movie! I just rented Titanic!**

**Meowth: aww, not dat movie!**

**Ash: yeah it's boring!**

**Pikachu: I like Titanic!**

**Meowth: I LOVE Titanic! I especially like John!**

**Pikachu: Jack!**

**Meowth: bless you!**

**Pikachu: 'sigh'**

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

**Pikachu: 'sniff' oh, why did Jack half to die?! 'sniff'**

**Misty: it's just so sad! 'sniff'**

**Ash: …so bored, can't focus…**

**Meowth: ……zzzzzz…….**

**Pikachu: oh for the love of…**

**Misty: don't you guys have any feelings?**

**Pikachu: are you made of stone?!**

**Ash: if NOT crying at Titanic means being made of stone, then send me to Stonehenge because I feel nothing!**

**Ash secretly hid the thirteen tissues he'd been crying into during that movie and went to bed**

**Pikachu: I still don't think this is gonna work…**

**Misty: what isn't going to work?**

**Pikachu: the whole me and Meowth thing, I just can't see it working…**

**Misty: why's that?**

**Pikachu: well, for starters, I am a mouse, and he is a cat and Titanic is my favourite movie!**

**Misty: well, would you prefer that some noob coordinator's rabbit falls in love with you?**

**(don't get me started misty!)**

**Pikachu: no, I guess not, hey what's this?**

**Pikachu pulled a note out from under Meowth's paws and read it out**

**Pikachu: 'Dear Pikachu,**

**If you're reading this then I'm probably sleeping, sorry about that! I'm not all that into Titanic, but to be with you I'm willing to put up with it everyday,**

**Please forgive me,**

**Meowth**

**Ps- if I am asleep, please don't thundershock me, nurse joy told me that it could be kinda dangerous for my health, thanks'**

**Misty: you were saying?**

**Pikachu: shut up!**

**Misty: well, where are you sleeping tonight?**

**Pikachu: well, I'll tell ya where I'm NOT sleeping!**

**Pikachu pointed back to ash's tent where his shadow could clearly be seen through the tent, still sobbing about Jack**

**Misty: …that kid is messed up!**

**Pikachu: you're telling me!**

**Pikachu strolled into misty's tent and misty carried Meowth in despite Pikachu's protests**

**Well, what do ya think? See, I told ya Pikachu would say yes, also, yes misty, ash is VERY messed up!**

**Review if you have any ideas about what should happen next, I'm running out of ideas and I started to run out of ideas when I was writing 'Didn't See That One Coming' and we all know that THAT was the biggest load of randomness ever fitted into one fanfic, so review unless you want this fanfic to start getting really weird! **


	4. Team Rocket's Fault

**So, another freaky, weird, messed up chapter!**

**Meowth: ……don't do it Pikachu! Don't do it!**

**Meowth sat up and grabbed Pikachu**

**Pikachu: WAH!**

**Meowth: WAH!**

**Meowth let go and Pikachu jumped back**

**Pikachu: what do you think you're doing?!**

**Meowth: uh,uh, notin! Huh, where are we?**

**Pikachu: guess! B(**

**Meowth and Pikachu had been captured by team rocket and were now being wheeled away in a cage by Jessie and James**

**Meowth: hey! Whadda youse guys tink you're doin?!**

**Jessie: we're just doing the plan like you told us to!**

**Meowth: WHAT!**

**Pikachu: WHAT?!**

**Jessie: yeah, don't you remember? You told us that you were gonna go tell the twerp's Pikachu that you loved it, then when she excepted you and fell asleep, we would steal her!**

**Meowth: WHAT?!**

**Pikachu: oh, I see! So loving me is just another plan!**

**Meowth: no! Dat's not it I swear!!!**

**Pikachu: humph, why should I believe **_**you**_**?**

**Pikachu turned around sat with her back to Meowth**

**Meowth: WHAT'RE YOUSE GUYS TRYIN TA DO?!**

**(whispering)**

**Jessie: we're breaking you two up!**

**James: you belong in team rocket Meowth, job comes first, love comes second!**

**Wobbuffet!**

**James: …**

**Jessie: where the heck did you come from?!**

**Meowth: hmm, hey wobbo! You believe in love, don't ya?**

**Wobbuffet: yup!**

**Meowth: well den, how's about breakin dese bars?**

**Wobbuffet: …um, why?**

**Meowth: because, me an Pikachu are in love, but unless I can get us outta here, Pikachu won't love me back**

**Wobbuffet: …..HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Meowth: please Wobbuffet! In de name o love! What would Kirlia say if she saw ya denyin love, huh?**

**Wobbuffet: HAHAHA-huh? Kirlia?**

**Meowth: yeah! What would Kirlia have ta say about dis huh?**

**Wobbuffet: …well, okay, for Kirlia!**

**Wobbuffet backed up a few steps, used counter and ran straight in to the cage, breaking it into pieces**

**James: WAH!**

**Jessie: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!**

**Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (love!)**

**Meowth grabbed Pikachu and pulled her away by the paw**

**Meowth: tanks wobbo! You're a real pal! If I see Kirlia, I'll put in a good woird for ya!**

**Meowth dragged Pikachu through the trees while Jessie beat Wobbuffet upside the head**

**James: maybe we should just drop it?**

**Jessie turned her mallet to face James and he shut his yap out of fear**

**Jessie: grrr, like it or not, that mangy feline is part of team rocket and that's forever!**

**James: what about Pikachu?**

**Jessie: James, it's been like, ten series, I think it's time we abandon the whole Pikachu-catching thing!**

**Pikachu: Meowth, where are you taking me now?! A new team rocket hideout so you can lie to me some more?!**

**Meowth: I'm tellin ya Dat's not how it happened Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: why should I believe you?!**

**Meowth: look, dey might wanna send ya to de boss but I'm not like dat any more!**

**Pikachu: well then prove it!**

**Meowth: fine den!**

**Meowth kissed Pikachu lightly and hugged her close then kept leading her away from team rocket**

**Pikachu: …………..wow!**

**I'll bet ya didn't see THAT one coming! To be honest, neither did I!**


	5. Not As Bad As It Looks

**I'm still a little weirded out by Pikachu being a girl, it's just kind of hard to write,**

…………**..ikachu, ……………..pika…………achu?…….**

**PIKACHU!!!**

**Pikachu: huh? What, what happened? Y'know, I had a really weird dream that Meowth loved me and then we kissed and, it was just really messed up!**

**Meowth: …gee, tanks!**

**Pikachu: 8(**

**So, that really happened?**

**Meowth: yup!**

**Pikachu: …oh, sorry**

**Some place else,**

**Misty was desperately turning over everything trying to find pikachu and Meowth, she knew that ash was not the hottest flame on the Charmander's tail, but every time pikachu went missing, he would automatically blame team rocket and she really wanted this relationship between them to work**

**Misty: oh, c'mon, c'mon! where are they?!**

**Ash: misty, are you okay?**

**Misty: uh, uh,**

**Misty heard ash walking towards the tent and quickly stuffed her clothes under her blanket and tried to shape them like pikachu**

**Ash: misty?**

**Misty: sshhh! Pikachu is sleeping!**

**Ash: where's Meowth?**

**Misty: he's uh, he's sleeping here too! So go away!**

**Ash: …..do I want to know?**

**Misty: no! now go away!**

**Wherever the heck the pokemon are,**

**Pikachu: so, how does this, work?**

**Meowth: how does what work?**

**Pikachu: Y'know, a relationship?**

**Meowth: heck if I know!**

**Pikachu: well, I think we're supposed to think about each other a lot and think of things about each other that we like,**

**Meowth: well, I love your tail and your ears too!**

**Pikachu: and I love your ……uh, I love your, uh, well, I guess it must be pretty cool to have a coin lodged in your head?**

**Meowth: OH MY GOSH, there's a coin in my head???!!!**

**Pikachu: what?! Isn't that supposed to be there?! Oh my gosh, we gotta get help!**

**Meowth: HA! Gotcha! Hehe, dat was funny!**

**Pikachu: hey! That wasn't nice!**

**Meowth: aww, c'mon pikachu, lighten up!**

**Pikachu: lighten up? Why don't you dim down? Oh wait, if you get any dimmer you won't be able to see! HAHAHA!!!**

**Meowth: okay, now dat wasn't funny!**

**Pikachu: **_**c'mon Meowth, lighten up!**_

**Meowth: ……..**

**Pikachu: what? No clever comeback?**

**Meowth: ………..**

**Pikachu: what?**

**Pikachu looked over at what Meowth was staring at to see that they were surrounded by Starly**

**Pikachu: …oh, don't worry, I'll take care of this, pika-**

**Meowth: wait! Hold it, time out a second!**

**Meowth ran over and hid behind a tree**

**Meowth: okay, all set!**

**Pikachu: …CHUUUUUUUU!!!**

**Pikachu fried the small, black and white birds**

**Meowth: nicely done pikachu, sucks ta be dem huh?**

**Pikachu: yeah, being a flying type must suck!**

**???: oh yeah?!**

**Both: huh?**

**Meowth and pikachu gazed over at a large Starapator holding that experiment from Lilo and Stitch that swaps peoples bodies (you can see where this is going)**

**Starapator: so, being a flying type sucks, huh?!**

**Meowth: I got a bad feelin about dis…**

**Pikachu: I can take em! Pika-**

**Starapator: think again!**

**Starapator shoved the experiment in between Meowth and pikachu and it swapped them as Starapator flew off with it**

**Meowth: ugh, what happened?**

**Pikachu: beats me, I guess ya shocked em?**

**Meowth: that was the WORST pun on my thunderbolt that I have ever…**

**Pikachu: whattsa matter pika-…**

**Meowth and pikachu stared for a minute in disbelief,**

**Then they freaked out**

**Meowth: OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!!!!!**

**Pikachu: relax, calm down, maybe it's not as bad as it looks?**

**Pikachu: NOT AS BAD AS IT LOOKS???!!!**

**Well, it's official, this story has gone down the same random path that 'Didn't See That One Coming' went down, we've lost it!**


	6. A Day In Each Other's Paws

……………….I don't know what to tell you about this chapter!

Ash: misty, it's been 4 hours, I think they're awake now!

Misty: 'sigh', okay ash, pikachu's gone and so's Meowth

Ash: oh, c'mon! you'd think after 10 series they'd have given up on pikachu!

Misty: oh, shut up and help me look!

With (most of) team rocket,

Jessie: I say we just get Meowth and find something less dangerous to try to catch!

James: why did we even start chasing that pikachu anyway?

Jessie: don't start that!

James: no really, why don't we just catch a regular pikachu, it's not as if they aren't everywhere!

Jessie: no I mean seriously, don't start that! If you question the show then this whole fanfic will implode and reading an imploded fanfic is like trying to NOT blast off when pikachu uses thunderbolt, it's a LOT more difficult than it sounds!

With the messed-up pokemon,

Pikachu: okay, now pikachu, just calm down, don't get excited an start throwin electricity round like confetti!

Meowth: oh, I'll give you electricity! PIKA-

Pika- I mean, uh Meowth, I mean, uh, pikachu in Meowth's body attempted a thunderbolt, and failed miserably

Meowth: ……

Pikachu: ……uh, does, does dis mean dat I'm finally safe?

Meowth: what do you mean?

Pikachu: I'm safe! I'm safe! I'm finally free!

Meowth: what are you talking about?!

Pikachu: you an me switched bodies, so you can't tunderbolt me no more! I'm finally safe!

Meowth: hey look! Ash! Misty!

Pikachu: huh, James! Jessie!

Meowth and pikachu both saw team rocket and team twerp come in from separate sides and ran to greet them, except the other way around

Ash: uh, Meowth, why are you hugging me?

Jessie: well, pikachu, Meowth, there's no BIG differences!

James: yeah, I mean, we could work with this…

Ash: no way! Hand over pikachu! And take Meowth!

Jessie: fine! Hand over the cat!

James and ash stepped forward to exchange pokemon but neither one would let go

Meowth: piiiika!

Pikachu: please! Please don't make me go wit de twoips youse guys! Anyting but de twoips!

Ash: oh my gosh! Pikachu can talk!

James: ugh, she won't let go!

Ash: yeah, Meowth won't either!

Misty: maybe they wanna try a day in each others shoes?

Jessie: great! But how do we blast off now?

Misty: well, I guess _we_ could blast off?

Jessie: um, okay, pikachu…

James: ooh, ooh, can I do it?

Jessie: fine!

James: Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: uh,

Meowth: psst, just concentrate hard and then yell chu!

Pikachu: okay, uh, CHUUUUUUUU!!!

Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt which blasted the twerps sky-high

Jessie: Y'know, that was kinda fun!

James: yeah! Let's go blast some other stuff off!

So team rocket set out to find some innocent people to blast off, unfortunately no one in pokemon is ever innocent, so they just started blasting off random people instead

Meanwhile,

Ash: ouch, okay, that was officially your WORST idea EVER misty!

Misty: now ash, you and I both know that I've had much, MUCH worse ideas than this!

Ash: yeah, I guess…

Misty: so Meowth, what made you and pikachu decide to switch places for a day?

Ash: and why are you on my shoulder?

Meowth: pika?

Misty: what's the matter Meowth?

Ash: cat got your tongue?

Misty: X(

Meowth: X(

Misty: that was just awful!

Meowth: pika!

Ash: no seriously, lost your voice?

Meowth: pika? Pikachu!

Misty: okay, that's gonna get annoying!

Meowth: 'sigh'

Well, okay I'm just gonna say it,

I got nothin!


	7. Pikachu Needs New Batteries

**Another mixed-up, messed-up chapter!**

**James: okay pikachu, thunderbolt! Huh, pikachu?**

**Pikachu: 'gasp' okay, okay, 'gasp' pika-'gasp' CHUUUU!!!**

**Pikachu took a deep breath and a few sparks flew from it's cheeks**

**Pikachu: 'gasp' I'm really 'gasp' worn out youse guys, 'gasp' ya tink we could take 'gasp' a break?**

**Jessie: why not? We've already successfully blasted off about 25 people, including the twerps!**

**James: and it is about lunch time!**

**Pikachu fell back and lay down on the grass as Jessie and James let Wobbuffet and Victreebel out**

**(guess what's coming next)**

**James: would you get off?! I'm not a lollipop!!!**

**Jessie: 'sigh' pikachu, do you wanna take care of this one?**

**Pikachu: 'sigh' fine! Pika- …huh?**

**Pika-…**

**PIKA!…**

**James: …um, still waiting for painful electric shocking!**

**Pikachu: gimme a minute, I'm workin on it!**

**PIKA!!!**

…

**Jessie: …uh-oh**

**James pulled his head out of Victreebel's mouth and called it back to it's pokeball**

**James: what? What's wrong?**

**Jessie: I think pikachu's all out of thunderbolts!**

**James: I guess it's kind of ironic that we blasted off that pokemon centre a while back huh?**

**Jessie: shut up!**

**Pikachu: any minute now, PIKA!!! …nope, I got notin!**

**James: what do we do?**

**Jessie: I guess we should find the twerps and ask them?**

**James: unless something really convenient occurs I don't think we're going to find them!**

**Suddenly the twerps crashed down in front of them**

**Ash: I only asked you why he wouldn't talk!!!**

**Misty: well, he is a pokemon, I just don't see why he had to get his Raichu involved!**

**Meowth: pika!**

**James: I've got to stop asking for random, convenient occurrences!**

**Jessie: okay, don't be mad, but I think we broke pikachu!**

**Ash: don't tell me this is going to be another 'pikachu is sick and this could be the end' thing!**

**Pikachu: dere you are! Why can't I tunderbolt stuff?**

**Meowth: ugh, gimme a minute, my head's still spinning from that Raichu! Remind me next time we blast you guys off to use iron tail or something less pain-inducing!**

**Pikachu: can I get dat in writing?**

**Meowth: okay, I'm okay! Now, what was your problem again?**

**Pikachu: I tink I need new batteries or something, I'm all outta electricity!**

**Meowth: you've probably just used up all of thunderbolt's PP, Y'know power points! When you use them all up then you can't use that move anymore, you'll have to visit a pokemon centre but once you do you'll be fine!**

**Pikachu: 'snigger'**

**James: 'snigger'**

**Meowth: what?**

**Pikachu: 'snigger', you said pee-pee! 'snigger'**

**James: 'snigger' now you said it! Heheheh!**

**Meowth: 'sigh' it's like talking to ash! …or a brick wall!**

**Pikachu: so all I gotta do is find a pokemon centre?**

**Jessie: uh, newsflash! We're banned, remember?**

**Pikachu: yeah, youse guys are! But now I'm pikachu, I can just go in on my own!**

**Meowth: actually, since the second episode, I'm kinda banned too, I tried to tell em that I blew the place up **_**because**_** I was trying to get rid of team rocket but …**

**Misty: okay, I'm sorry, I'm completely lost, someone wanna tell me what THE HECK is going on here?!**

**Pikachu: is she always dis tick?**

**Meowth: if she wasn't ginger, she'd be blond!**

**Misty: hey!**

**Pikachu: me an pikachu switched bodies!**

**Misty: but you are pikachu!**

**Pikachu: 'sigh' fine! Me an **_**Meowth**_** switched bodies!**

**Misty: right! That makes a lot more sense! …actually no it doesn't, how did you switch bodies?**

**Ash: yeah, didn't you guys learn your lessen after the last time in that movie with Manaphy?**

**Pikachu: you stay outta dis twerp!**

**Meowth: that's it! If we find a Manaphy egg then we can touch it at the same time and we'll swap back!**

**James: where the heck are we supposed to find a Manaphy egg, it's not as if they just fall out of the sky!**

***Manaphy egg falls out of sky and lands in James's hands***

**James: okay, that's getting really freaky and kind of annoying!**

**I wish I could do that! Hmm, gee, it's not as if team rocket's Meowth just falls out of the sky!**

…

**Darn!**


	8. Switching Back Again, And Again

**Okay, once more, IT'S NOT AS IF YOU FIND A PORTAL TO THE POKEMON WORLD GROWING ON TREES!!!**

***runs around and checks every tree in the world***

**Darn it!!!**

**James set the egg down on the grass**

**Misty: okay pikachu, if you and Meowth both touch the egg at the same time then you'll switch back**

**Meowth: misty, we know, we said that just last chapter!**

**Misty: I know, I was just clearing it up for anyone who didn't know!**

**Pikachu: who wouldn't know?! If dey've been readin dis story da whole time den dey're bound ta know!**

**James: can we get back to the actual story here???!!! You guys are just wasting lines!**

**Pikachu: alright, alright! Sheesh!**

**Meowth and pikachu both put their paws on the egg and it started to glow as they switched bodies**

**Meowth: did it work? Did it work?**

**Pikachu: I sure hope so!**

**Meowth: hey! You're pikachu! Dat means it worked!**

**Pikachu: thank goodness! Being a cat is weird, you have the constant, unexplainable urge to lick yourself!**

**Ash: ewww!**

**Jessie: that is sick!**

**James: aww, pikachu! Gross!**

**Misty: too much information!**

**Meowth: oh, great job on lettin dat one outta de bag pikachu!**

**Pikachu: geez, **_**sor-ry**_**!**

**Jessie: well, what do we do with this?**

**Jessie picked up the Manaphy egg**

**Ash: we could hatch it and I'll keep it!**

**Jessie: oh no! I think you have enough pokemon already!**

**Misty: Manaphy is a water type, I should get all the water types!**

**Ash: that's not what you said about psyduck!**

**Meowth: EVERYBODY QUIET!!!**

**Pikachu: listen, why don't we settle this me and Meowth's way?**

**Rock, paper, scissors!**

**Ash: ha! Scissors cuts paper!**

**Misty: but rock beats scissors!**

**Jessie: yeah!**

**James: and paper covers rock!**

**Meowth: maybe we shoulda done dis in pairs?**

**Pikachu: oh forget it!**

**Pikachu picked up the egg and hurled it in to the distance**

**James: aww, I was gonna train that!**

**Ash: oh the heck you were!**

**Pikachu: would you guys just shut up, I swear!!!**

**Meowth: youse guys, please! When pikachu gets mad, tings can get pretty, shocking!!!**

**James: alright, alright, now just relax pikachu, take it easy!**

**Ash: I don't care, I'm getting used to it!**

**WHACK**

**Jessie: well we're not so shut your yap!**

**Pikachu: PIKA- wait, you guys aren't used to this yet?**

**James: we're on the verge of 'not very effective'**

**Pikachu: so, this still scares you guys?**

**Meowth: scared? I'm terror-fried!**

**Pikachu: don't you mean terrified?**

**Meowth: no, one of your static bolts hit me before, it really stings!**

**Pikachu: B(**

**Ash: so, um, this is kinda awk-weird, bye!**

**The twerps and team rocket did something they'd never done before,**

**They just walked away instead of flying through the air and nearly dying**

**And yes, it was awk-weird!**

**The next morning,**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Misty: pikachu! Pikachu what's wrong?!**

**Pikachu: I'll tell ya what's wrong! I'm not supposed ta be pikachu! I'm supposed ta be me!**

**Misty: Meowth? Is that you?!**

**Pikachu: unfortunately, I tink so!**

**Misty: but that means that pikachu's with … 'gulp'**

**PIKA!**

**James: …**

**Jessie: …**

**Both: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Meowth: what're you two laughing about? Look, I'm feeling generous today, I'll give you two a 10 second head start before I turn you into pink and blue haired fireworks! 9...8...7...**

**WHACK**

**Jessie and James pounded the mouse/cat cross into the ground**

**Jessie: you couldn't beat us if you tried you little hairball!**

**Meowth: hairball? Who are you callin a hairball?!**

**James: Meowth, did you hit your head HARD or something? Talking to Jessie like that is suicide!**

**Pikachu: why do I get the horrible feeling that you just called me Meowth?**

**Poor pikachu, being stuck with Jessie and James and poor Meowth being stuck with ash and misty!**


	9. You Watch Kim Possible?

**Okay, a Manaphy egg didn't work, what do we try now?**

**Meowth: you have GOT to be kidding me!**

**James: what's wrong?**

**Meowth: I'll give you a hint, …I'M PIKACHU!!!**

**James: …he's messing with me right? He's messing with me?**

**Jessie: does this mean that we have to go find the twerps to do the ol' switch-a-roo again?**

**Ash: nope!**

**Jessie: oh good! I …**

**Misty: yup! We found you guys!**

**James: how'd you know to come find us?**

**Pikachu: call it a lucky guess!**

**Meowth: well how are we gonna switch back now?!**

**Ash: I know! I was watching this episode of Kim Possible once and …**

**Jessie: you watch Kim Possible?**

**Ash: shut up! Anyways, in this one episode Kim and Ron switched places 'cause Drakken invented a brain-switch machine and …**

**Meowth: is this story going anywhere?**

**Ash: why can't I say and without being interrupted? Drakken invented a brain-switch machine! If he can do it then so can we!**

**Pikachu: yeah, but da problem is, Dat's a cartoon! Dis is real …**

**Jessie: …**

**James: …**

**Ash: …**

**Misty: …**

**Meowth: …**

**Pikachu: …oh, 'sweatdrop'**

**James: well how are we supposed to build one? I mean, it's not as if a brain-switch, HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I'm not doing that again!**

**Pikachu: aww, c'mon jimmy! Do it for me?**

**James: mmm, I don't know…**

**Meowth: pleeeeeease? I won't blast you guys off if it works!**

**James: deal! It's not as if a brain-switch machine just appears from out of nowhere!**

**All of a sudden a giant machine with two helmets attached by big tubes materialised from thin air**

**Jessie: that is just freaky! Hey, I just got an idea! 'whisper whisper whisper'**

**James: okay, but I don't think it'll work! 'ahem' I sure wish we had pikachu!**

…

**James: I told you it wouldn't work!**

**Pikachu: technically it did work cause you may not have noticed, but um, I'm pikachu!**

**Meowth: who cares?! Let's just see if it works!**

**So misty strapped Meowth and pikachu, er, um, pikachu and Meowth into the machine and ash pulled the lever down and laughed manically**

**Ash: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**James: ……that was disturbing!**

**Jessie: I can't honestly say I'm surprised, I always kinda figured that twerp would go insane and turn evil. The worst part is he'll probably be more evil than us!**

**Ash: oh I'm not evil, I just always wanted to do that!**

**Misty: are we gonna find out if they're back to normal or are we just gonna sit here and discuss who's more evil than team rocket? Because one's going to take longer than the other!**

**Meowth: 'cough' 'cough' man, none of our machines eva blew half as much smoke as dat!**

**Pikachu: 'cough' and that's saying something considering all your machines end up 'cough' blowing up!**

**Meowth: hey! Dat's always your fault!**

**Pikachu: and that's my favourite part of my job!**

**Ash: they're either back to normal or they've gone insane and think they're each other!**

**Jessie: either one could work for us!**

**Pikachu: yay! I'm me!**

**Meowth: being an electric type is weird! All you wanna do is shock stuff, poke tings wit your tail and eat cheese!**

**Ash: I knew you liked cheese!**

**Misty: so it was you that poked me!**

**Jessie: I could've guessed that!**

**James: shocking stuff is kinda fun!**

**Pikachu: oh nice going!**

**Meowth: now dat was revenge for de udder secret!**

**Misty: I'm gonna go with they're back to normal!**

**Jessie: OH MY GOSH!!!**

**James: what?! What's the matter?!**

**Jessie: I just realised, in this whole fanfic we've only battled, like, once!**

**Ash: oh yeah! Go get em pikachu!**

**Jessie: go Arbok!**

**James: go Weezing!**

**One miserable loss later,**

**Meowth: you just had to say it didn't ya? You just couldn't let it lie!**

**Jessie: oh shut up!**

**James: is anyone keeping count on how many times we've done this? I wanna say 400ish!**

'**ding'**

**Ash: why is there always exactly the amount of time for them to each say something before they disappear?**

**Misty: their timing is kinda freaky**

**Pikachu: pika!**

**Well, they're back to normal again, but this isn't the last chapter, so don't for a second think that they're back to normal permanently!**


	10. Finally The End

_For once in their lives ash and misty have done the smart thing and taken Meowth and pikachu to a pokemon centre, unfortunately Jess 'n' James weren't allowed in so they had to stand outside and look in the window_

_In an pokemon examination room with Meowth and pikachu sitting on the table,_

_Joy: so, uh, what's the problem with these two again?_

_Misty: somehow, they keep switching bodies whenever they're asleep_

_Joy: …_

_Ash: yeah, we even went to some parallel universes but nothing helped!_

_Joy: …I'm I being punked? Are you serious?_

_James: *yelling from outside the window* it's true!_

_Jessie: *also outside the window* show her!_

_Meowth: how are we supposed ta show er?_

_Pikachu: yeah, I mean we can't …*notices misty holding mallet* …uh-oh!_

_Meowth: what? What's da … *also notices misty* 8(_

_WHACK_

_WHACK_

_Misty knocked Meowth and pikachu out and they waited around for a half hour until pikachu came to, uh, kind of…_

_Meowth: …uh, my head is…*feels whiskers and coin* …not my head! Misty, what did you do?!_

_Joy: hey what happened to your accent Meowth?_

_Meowth: oh for the love of, I'm not Meowth, for the fifth chapter, I'm pikachu!_

_Joy: as weird as it seems, this isn't the weirdest thing I've seen all day!_

_Jessie: *still outside window* if this isn't the weirdest thing she's seen all day then what is?!_

_Joy: well, this morning a Starapator came in carrying a weird looking thing under it's wing from Lilo and stitch!_

_Pikachu: oh, you have GOT to be kidding!_

_Misty: is it still here?!_

_Joy: yup! I'll go get it!_

_James: *still outside* woohoo! We'll finally end this 'fic!_

_Pikachu: 'yawn' *rubbing eyes* is it my turn ta come up wit a plan yet? *opens eyes* … oh yeah,_

_Joy: okay! Here it is!_

_Nurse joy set the body-swap experiment thing in between Meowth and pikachu and it did it's brain-switch thing_

_Pikachu: …did it work? Am I me?_

_Meowth: I sure hope so, udderwise everyone I see is pikachu!_

_Pikachu: hooray! It worked!_

_Meowth: we're free!_

_Ash: uh, guys…_

_Pikachu: what' wrong ash?_

_Misty: that's what's wrong, I'm ash!_

_Everyone: 'sigh'_

_And so, another fanfic ends with something ironically bad happening and everyone sighing, so, yeah! XD_


End file.
